Lost Love
by Supernaturalloverja
Summary: First in Found series. She's sarcastic and sweet and holds Dean's heart, but she might just get them killed Plz Read and Review; Now a series Protective/Hurt!Dean Confused!sam Dean/OC
1. Hey Dean

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or an of its characters

She looked angelic, not like an angel, just angelic. Her joyful smile was stained on her pale face engraved in soft pink lips, I longed to kiss. Long straight streams of honey blonde hair cascaded down until just below her shoulder that shook when she turned her big sky blue eyes in my direction. Elizabeth, that was her name .She had been my first love and yes I know I sound like a whiny doe eyed bitch but it was true. It had been in the one town where I stayed for more than a month actually it had been almost six months before being ripped away for another hunt. Before being ripped away from her. Now she stood only ten feet away from me again and it was more intoxicating then the beer which lay undisturbed in my hand. Her tall lean body seemed so familiar even though I had been 24 last time I pressed against it. I could still remember her delicate touch so different from my ruff one…

"Dean, I know where the hair is." My brother Sam piped in pulling me from my thoughts and jarring my nerves.

"Hair what?" I asked trying to get my train of thought back on the tracks because now it lay miles away in ruins.

"The spirit Dean, the hair that is keeping it hear I think is in the old cap in the office…Dean what the hell are you looking at!"

"Huh?" I questioned realizing my mind had made its way back to Elizabeth.

"Hair Dean the hair come on." Sam stated angrily pulling me to the back office away from the memorial.

We silently slid the door open making our way in. our footsteps were heavy on the dark wood, echoing with every step in the eerily silent room. I searched quietly scanning the room for the old baseball cap the family had mentioned. First turning dust ridden papers over and opening badly locked drawers. Seriously did they want people to steal there stuff? Then I saw it. There on a stained shelf covered with grime was the worn down hat that had seen too many days and sat to long on the old man's head. I snatched it up with nimble fingers and probed it for the hair.

"Sammy!" I whispered harshly to get his attention, "I got it." Then a painful blow came to the back of my head sending me to floor and the cap left sprawling in the air before settling few feet from me. I grasped for it and only got a swift kick in gut for my trouble.

"You turn son, you turn." The old man wailed yielding a fireplace poker, the same thing he had been brutally killed with. He swung down hard but I swerved just enough for it to miss and crack into the hard wood. I glanced around wildly for Sam and saw him sprawled on the other side of the room unconscious.

"Great" I mumbled focusing on the spirit above me again.

After another hit to the head I scrambled to regain my feet, but instead lay on the ground staring up to the ceiling and waiting for my end. The old man raised his poker above his head with shaky arms and with a fury began to thrust it down towards my chest. I closed my eyes waiting for a painful and deadly jab into my heart but instead a shot rang out and I opened my eyes to see the ghost was gone. Instead a hunter stood un-rattled with a rock salt gun set in their hands.

"Elizabeth?" I questioned staring at the girl I thought I'd known.

"Hey Dean." She said a smile extending over her face.


	2. What the hell?

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or an of its characters

"What the hell?" I yelled trying to push myself up on my elbow but wavering and collapsing back down. Elizabeth glided over tugging me to my feet and steadying me. Her light touch on my shoulder a chest left a buzz in my heart. Her hand caressed my face and the area where I had been struck then she pulled her hand back breathing in a sigh of emotion.

"While this is a great reunion and I'd love to talk with you right now, really, but how about we take care of this killer gramps first?" she mentioned shrugging her slender shoulders and widening her eyes to emphasize.

"Ya, ya of course."

Then as if waiting for the right moment the ghost reappeared. Its frail translucent frame so unintimidating until you saw the power in which it raised the rout brass poker. The man's eyes had creases around them and seemed friendly until you saw the two black abysses inside the tiered creases. The pitch black holes swallowing any light and glinting eerily. Elizabeth swept the gun up through the air and shot surely; piercing the figure and making it waft away like dust. She pressed her palm into my back and shoved me toward the baseball cap. I rushed forward grabbing the cap and holding it in the dim light of the moon while my eyes swept it for the hair only momentarily flipping my eyes to Elizabeth's perfect silhouette in the silvery moon.

"You got it yet." Elizabeth questioned glancing back at me in the wrong moment. The old man hovered behind her right when her focus left the spot and he swung down hard just as the last of his remains went up in flame. She toppled forward and the spirit burned away. In an instant I pinned under her after she had fallen on me and her honey blonde hair flew in front of her face tickling my cheek ones.

"Hey." I said as I raised my head putting our noses at almost touching. Her soft breathe pulsed through the air and brushed my face. Her soft pink lips edged closer to mine and I pressed mine forward holding my hands around her waist while her wrapped around my neck.

"Dean!" Sam called seemingly from another universe. "What's going on?"

"Uhh Sammy," I said watching Elizabeth's face which now edged away from mine turn a light rosy color, "This is Elizabeth, she just saved our lives."

"Well hello…Elizabeth." Sam struggled out a look of confusion pasted on his face.

"Now Elizabeth I think it's time for the talk. Now, what the hell?"


	3. That makes two of us

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or an of its characters

**Author's note:**

**I would like to clarify that the character Elizabeth is not actually in the tv show. I made her up but I hope you still enjoy this story. For those confused as said in the beginning Elizabeth was Dean's first love in my story. I just thought he needed a new love interest because I am not a fan of lisa. If you have questions leave it in the review but I hope my story explains it well. **

"_Now Elizabeth I think it's time for hat talk .Now, what the hell?"_

"I guess I do have explaining don't I?" Elizabeth questioned mostly to herself but still staring up at me with her open sky eyes. Still so free at times but warm and caring when needed. That had been why I loved her, because she was free and loved life. She helped take care of my life.

"You think?" I spat harsher then I intended, but I couldn't take it back now so I let it hang in the uncomfortable silence.

"Well you're a hunter," I nodded still wide eyed with questions, "So am I."

"Since when."

"Since forever pretty much." I fell back on my heels taking in the surprise full force. "Dean, when I was with you I was sort of on a break."

"How can you just go on a break?"

"You." She piped switching her stare to the wooden planks under her feet.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You got me there. All right but, how come you aren't surprised."

"Dean, you are as close to famous as you can get. I found out about a month after you left." A smirk rose on my face and she now watched me full blast a smile teasing her lips. I watched her for a second tracing her figure with my eyes. _'how could I have not known?'_ the thought assaulted my brain and I turned away from her stare to grimace. I felt a slender hand slide onto my shoulder and I could feel her hot breathe.

"I hid it from everybody. I didn't know about you till you left but obviously you are a great hunter. Even though I had to save your butt." I small giggle escaped with her last comment. As her hand slid away I longed to reach up and grab so I could hold her touch but instead I let it drop off to what seemed like miles away.

"Hey how you doing? Sorry to interrupt the reunion but still here." Sam yelled over at us my eyes shot up to where he stood.

"oh yeah Sammy right." Elizabeth questioned a smile planted n her lips.

"Just Sam." He growled

"I figured that but Sammy is more fun to say." Elizabeth said through her smile.

"That makes two of us." I exclaimed giving a cheeky smile in Sam's direction.


	4. Guess we got a date

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or an of its characters

"So, what are you doing here?" Sam questioned slowly progressing towards me and the fare haired beauty.

"Actually I'm on a hunt."

"Well maybe me and Dean could help what do you got." A spark of hope glinting off her face and Sam's with the words still ringing through the air."

"That would be fine with me." She said her eyes trailing to me and settling there.

"Now that that's established were helping so whatcha got?" I questioned letting my green grey eyes attach to her blue ones.

"I don't know what it is but, its killed four people so we need to figure out. The person goes missing two days before they are actually murdered according to the coroner. They are all different whether it be race, job, gender, and the only place that they have all gone to is this restaurant down the road. Before you say anything there have been no deaths there it is completely clean."

"All right well the best lead is to go to that restaurant." I decided already heading for the door. Elizabeth followed behind me then Sam who was probably trying to figure out what was going on from the look on his face. As we stepped out into the foggy night the misty black air encircled us. I searched around for my followers catching a glint from Elizabeth's pale skin, eyes were troubled running a question over and over in her head. It's the same look I saw in my rear view mirror when I had driven away in the impala. Quickly I shook the memory away and swallowed back the remorse, I was on a job.

"What are you thinking?" her head snapped forward her eyebrows still furrowed.

"It's probably nothing but ,well, all the people who were taken had been on a date in that restraunt."

Man, she sounded like a hunter and it a good one at that. After all it took a pretty damn good hunter to save Sammy and my asses.

"I guess we got a date." I smirked glancing over at the smile twitching on Elizabeth's lips and the pure confusion on Sammy's face. This was going to be fun.


	5. Meeting take two

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or dean sadly

The restaurant was dimly lit were they were sitting and even though he knew that he should be paying attention to other things he couldn't help but stare at Elizabeth. How could he not of known she was a hunter? The way her eyes flickered to every moment and her slender shoulders tensed as the waiter glided over. She really was gorgeous. Now Dean had been with most types of girls from bleach blonde to black lips but nobody like Elizabeth. A snide smile slipped over her pale pink lips as she let her eyes wander back to Dean.

"Don't you know it's not nice to stare?" She questioned sarcasm sliding over every syllable as her grin widened.

"Well its hard not to." Dean mumbled smiling back toward her and winking while a light blush brimmed on her cheeks. It reminded him of whenever he'd been back in that small town. It had been the first time he saw her.

It had been at a 'friend's' party and flirting with a young blonde. She giggled insistently about something he had said while he flashed a charming smile. The smile faded off his lips though when he saw her. It hadn't been her short dress or flowing hair, not even her slender body that had caught Dean Winchester by surprise but her smile. Now he sounded like chick. Great. But that was the truth. How it made his smile return, not some fake he wore to get a girl, just one of joy. The way it spread on to everybody who caught a glance and how it took over her brilliant blue eyes.

"I got to go." Dean mumbled to the babbling girl whose eyes grew wide and watery as the hunk of a man stepped away. But he didn't notice he was walking to the stunning young lady across the room. Wow this was strange; he just called somebody a young lady.

"Hi." Dean greeted putting on his most charming smile and sliding in next to her. She glanced up and his smile almost faltered.

"Hello." She said with a sweet smile turning slightly towards him.

"So what's your name?"

"Elizabeth, yours?'

"Dean."

"Well it's nice to meet you Dean."

"The pleasure is mine."

"It probably is, but it's not too bad on this side."

"Just not bad!" Dean gasped pretending to look offended. For a few moments they stood laughing and there was nobody else in the world. What a cliché, right.

"Did anybody tell you it's not nice to stare."

"I can't help it." A blossom of crimson brimmed on her cheeks along with a shy smile.

The restaurant clouded back to his mind as unfamiliar voice spiked his nerves. It was the waiter asking for their orders.

"What do you want?" he asked impatiently this time. 'her' he couldn't help but think as he glanced at the girl across the table, a wide grin spreading across her face and he couldn't help but smile himself.


	6. Romantic Dinners and Sharp objects

The dinner had been uneventful for the most part other than catching up conversations and hunting stories. Although they didn't even remeber they were on the hunt until they were leaving. They walked out the back door together with their hands brushing gently against each others and sending tingles up both of their arms. Neither were paying attention to the world around them until Elizabeth stumbled on the rubble of the rode and tripped forward.

Dean's arms stretched forward catching her before bringing her close. His heated breathe rushed over her face. Her slender fingers clutched his shirt firmly on his toned chest. Her slender hips fitting perfectly with his flat abs. His wide palms spread over the small of her back just barely adding pressure to hold her up.

Dean bent his neck forward his lips begging for hers. She lifted her head upward searching out his lips too. Before they ever had their lips meet a harsh blow struck them and they were enveloped by darkness.

Elizabeth awoke to stare at a dirty concrete room. She scanned over the small room and found a crumpled limp body sitting a foot away. A further study showed it was Dean. His handsome face troubled even in sleep and his arms were wrenched behind his back like hers.

"Dean." She called pulling closer to the her unconscious friend, boyfriend, ex , who knew.

"Go away I'm sleeping."

"I guess concrete rooms can be tiring."

"What?" He questioned blinking weary eyes and struggling to sit up. "We are in a concrete room."

"wow you are observant."

"What happened?"

"I don't know I woke up like one minute before you."

"Well arent you sleeping beauty."

"Aww you arent bad either."

"So, what the hell happened?"

"I'll explain it to you my two love birds." A new hoarse voice taunted and a pale woman glided into the room. Dark circles dripped from uncaring eyes which stabbed through both of them. She was of average height but you wouldn't know because of the way she hunched over. "I'm going to show you all the pain of love."

With that she brought forward a sparkling silver knife and a slit of a smile bled from her face.


	7. Kiss Kiss Die Die

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or an of its characters

"Why have love? It only hurts you I the end. Relying on somebody other than yourself and in the end only feeling pain. Either they die or you die, leaving you alone or guilty. That's how bad it is, you long to die first. I'm helping people to save them from their own painful desire."

"What about all the things in between?" Elizabeth beckoned drawing the attention of the shaky woman. Her dark hair brushed over the shoulder of her night gown as she twisted her neck in questioning. "The laughing, knowing your not alone, trusting somebody with your life, kissing in the…rain"

She drew the last words out and Dean could see the memory flicking behind her eyes. The first time they had kissed. Her tears mixing with the rain on her cheeks as she told him about the crash. Where her family had died instantly and the flickering smoke that had blocked their eye sight. This was the first time he had listened as a girl had cried on his shoulder. Even as she choked on tears she looked strong, so unshakable. They had clung to each other, the only warmth in the icy rain which prickled their skin.

Once her story had closed he nodded slowly and wisped away the tears which stained her cheeks. Then using his hand to cup her cheek loving the way she had leaned trusting into the touch. So close and unaware of the water which beat them he had brought his head low. When their lips met the world twirled. Her slender arms wrapping around his broad shoulders as he wrapped his muscled arms around her waist.

He lifted her to her toes with a gentle lift and deepened the kiss. 'Honk honk' the realized that they had been in the middle of the rode and a car wasn't as intrigued by the romantic moment. Dean drew himself from the dreamy haze with a smile. He glanced over at Elizabeth with a grin teasing the corners of her mouth.

"No those memories only make it harder. Never knowing if they really loved you until it's too late." The woman mumbled going bleary eyed until a menacing look took over her features.

"What happened?" Dean asked his tone never wavering as he tried to buy time and understand her hatred.

"I loved him more than anything, more than myself. Then the accident happened. A horrible fall, I watched as he fell down the stairs and hit the bottom. I ran to him as fast as I could begging for help. They were too late. They couldn't save him and I lost him. He died in my arms bleeding to death because he'd fallen on the table I had told him to get.

"How could I go on without him? Do you n what it's like to be half of a whole? To be missing and nobody knows? So I took away the pain. Now I have to save all those people to lost in the idea of love to realize what they are doing to themselves. They all think they love each other but their wrong. Do you love each other?"

With that she swung the shimmering blade down at Elizabeth ready to impale her without a thought. Without a moment hesitation Dean leaped forward ready to take the blow, for her. For Elizabeth.


	8. Take Me!

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or an of its characters

The blow never came, to either of them. A rich laugh gagged out of the girl's mouth and caused the world tears. Both cracked open their eyes neither holding any sign of fear. Elizabeth stared before her where Dean lied blocking the piercing metal.

"You do love each other. Well at least he loves you." She mumbled to herself with a painful smile. Elizabeth clung to and glared at Dean at the same time not sure whether to be flattered or angry with handsome man. "She loves you too. Look at that glare and anger in her face that's love, putting somebody else's life before your own. Not chocolates or flowers real sacrifice. This is better than all of the other couples I've seen. The first man let her die without even thinking about it, while the second tried to save her but was too afraid to get all the way in front, the third saved her but in the end she told me too let he go even if he died due to it. They call that love."

"Is that why you let the one of them go from each couple, so they would suffer, know your pain?" Elizabeth questioned pulling Dean close to her.

"I let them be together for two days. I showed them how it hurt to watch the other hurt, maybe more than themselves. Now I have to show you, who's first?" She said stepping closer with a dangerous glint streaming off her eyes ad thrilled smile on her cracking lips.

"Me!" They both stated at the same time, turning their confused looks at each other.

"I always found lady's first wrong" Dean called pleading with his eyes at Elizabeth to let him take this.

"He already said he would take a knife for me don't you need to see that I'll do the same?" Elizabeth questioned trying to push herself in front but finding it difficult with Dean's protective stance.

"You." She said grabbing hold of one of them and leading them away to the chains on the other side of the room ad leaving the other with a look of distress and horror.

Dean stared across the room at his girl in chains as she was locked up with a smile.


	9. Sarcasm and beatings

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or an of its characters

_Dean stared across the room at his girl in chains as she was locked up with a smile_. Wow she would kill him if he had called her 'my girl' out loud. The ghostly woman perched next to Elizabeth ad stroked her cheek with the back of her boy hand. Dean flinched more than Elizabeth as the icy skin made contact with a hard blow the next time. She drew the knife up to the tip of Elizabeth's shoulder, pushing aside a lock of honey blonde hair, and then drew a line of blood to the crook of her elbow. Elizabeth bit into her bottom lip to keep from showing the pain which burned through her arm.

"Are you trying to be strong for somebody?"

"I can promise it's not you." Elizabeth said with a smirk riding across her lips.

"What a funny girl you are. I can see why he likes you." The ghost stated before delivering a blow to her abdomen. This earned her a wince of pain but it disappeared as quickly as it came. "Can you feel the pain, pretty boy?"

"I think of myself more as a bad boy." Dean retorted with a charming grin stained on his lips. She gave a sharp laugh which sliced the air before kicking into Elizabeth's side and getting a sharp cry. "No!"

Crimson spat from Elizabeth's mouth as she recomposed her features. Dean struggled with his tied hands and pushed his feet against the concrete, not able to get traction. The ghostly woman traced her fingers along Elizabeth's chest and encircled her heart with the tip of a ragged fingernail. Her eyes full of loneliness, longing for touch, and for the pain to subside.

"Don't move! This is to show you!" The ghost spat holding back Elizabeth's head by her streams of honey hair. She placed the thick knife at her pale throat watching as she gulped down her fear. Elizabeth's own blood still glinting crimson off the knife in the dim light. "I'm done anyways."

Then she flicked open the chains and through the beaten girl down. With a flick of her pupils Elizabeth flailed into Dean. The woman waltzed over with her dirty nightgown floating behind her, and untied Dean's hands. But she kept a steady hand at Elizabeth's throat the whole time.

"That's all for tonight, since you have been so well, I will allow you to comfort each other tonight. Like my love used to comfort me, even on his last breathes." With that she slipped out of the room ever looking back at the two crumbled on the floor.

"You okay?" Dean asked concern glazing over his face as he checked the depth of her rooms.

"I'm fine it's just a scratch."

"That's something I would say."

"Well it's the truth you pussy." Elizabeth stated but Dean could see unshed tears on the tips of her eyelids.

"I'm going to get us out of here."

"I'm sure you are." Elizabeth stated her voice unwavering in her confidence for the man next to her.

"So, want to tell me the truth about how you feel?"

"Well, my arm hurts like hell and…I still love you, Dean."

"So, your arm hurts huh?"

"Dean!"

"I love you too."

"What if you don't get us out of here?"

"Well, first of all I am going to get us out of here, and second…" With those last words Dean matched his lips to Elizabeth's. The warmth swelled inside both of them as the kiss went on. Their arms wrapped around each other as they held close. It felt like their first kiss all over again, it felt like before he left.

"Did you leave because of me?" Elizabeth mumbled as they broke apart, a tear running down her cheek. Dean cupped her face and rubbed the pad of his finger across the wet area, wiping away any trace of the sadness.

"No, you're the reason I stayed so long. I didn't want to go but I had to, I wasn't o break from hunting and the thing I was hunting would have killed you. Just like my mom and Sam's girl Jess. I saw what it did to him, I left because I loved you so much that I knew I'd let a innocence die to save you, You meant too much to me."

Elizabeth pressed her lips back to Dean's as a tear escaped his green, hazel eyes. The warm salty tear evaporated between their cheeks as they moved together. As they wrapped together Dean tangled his fingers in her hair, breaking apart only to breathe. Then they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	10. Leaving and Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or an of its characters

The nightmare of that day had plagued him most nights since he left. He could remember every detail of his surroundings from the twelve blossoming trees which lined the worn down sidewalk to the misty heat radiating from a nonvisible sun. They held tight to each other not wanting to break their kiss, even for oxygen. She had been wearing a light blue tank top which slid over her curves perfectly and matched her eyes. Her hair drawn back from her face which showed a crushing sorrow behind pale, tear stained cheeks. His arms hung low at her waist not quite ready to leave the touch just like her as she stroked the back of his neck with an open palm.

"Do you have to go?" Elizabeth questioned pulling closer and just barely brushing her hips on his jeans.

"Well that sounds like a soppy movie." Dean stated not wanting to say the answer they both knew.

"You tend to do that to me." Elizabeth giggled, and not in the annoying way which makes you gag but the way which makes you feel the urge to laugh. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too but I have to go, I'm sorry."

With that he climbed into the driver's seat of his beloved car and started the engine. He didn't feel like turning Meatlica on and actually felt like silence was better. One lonely tear dripped down his cheek but that was enough to know that this was breaking Dean Winchester. His father pulled in front of him, not even thinking about the extent of what he had asked his son to do. Everything was just a job to him, always had been, and always would be. Love had nothing to do with it no matter how often he told himself that.

He stared out the rear view mirror at the breaking girl. More tears pummeled her cheeks ad she had ever looked more desperate. He, Dean Winchester, had broken her and broke himself in the proses. As he drove away his hazel eyes never left that mirror until the entire town was a blur.

"Well aren't you sleeping beauty?" Elizabeth snided sarcastically as she brushed sleep from Dean's face with a gentle hand.

"That's what they tell me." Dean chuckled tiredly as he sat up and glanced around. "So where is the ghost bitch?"

"Language and you kiss your girlfriend with that mouth?" Elizabeth asked in a rumble of laughter.

"Yes, and she likes it." Dean said with a wag of his eyebrows, pulling right next to Elizabeth ad placing his lips kissing width apart.

"Is that so?" Elizabeth questioned before finishing off the rest of the space between and landing a long kiss on Dean's lips.

"You had your night, that's more than most, but now it is your turn." The eerie ghost spat lifting a bony finger to Dean.

'You really should knock." Dean spat back with pursed lips making him and Elizabeth giggle, well he totally had a manly laugh. The ghostly woman set cold black eyes on the pair not even close to amused. Elizabeth tightened her grip on Dean's bicep as the ghost glided closer, barely letting to toes scrape the cold ground. She wrenched Dean from her grasp and dragged him to the wall she had been chained to, roughly letting the metal bite into his flesh.

She sent a bony fist crushing into Dean's abdomen, but he refused to show any sign of pain on his face. Elizabeth kept her face straight as Dean watched her closely, he could see the flicker of emotion she was trying to hide. An elbow cracked one of his ribs and he yelped in pain. The ghostly woman before him bled a smile as she smashed another knuckle full hand into his stomach. His mouth filled with a mixture of blood and saliva and he couldn't help spitting out onto the floor. The woman raised her fist again ready to connect with his cheek bone…

"You're Abigail Marie Rosco! You were married to Robert Rosco before he passed from blunt force trauma. From a fall down the stairs in which he fell through a side table at the bottom. You were found holding his dead body, covered in his blood. I don't know how it feels for somebody that is half your heart to die but I know what it feels like for them to leave." Elizabeth began to babble her last sentence hurting more than the blossoming bruises arriving on Dean's sternum.

"Y…you don't know…" The ghost began starting to edge closer to the now standing Elizabeth. Dean fought the chains behind the woman's back realizing that he may be able to break the rusting lock.

"You say that you loved him, and maybe you did, but not anymore. Do you think he wanted the last thing he left to shoot her own brains out because of him? You are just a selfish bitc…" The ghost charged forward with a silvery knife in hand. Dean gave one last wrist breaking pull on the chains and wanted to sigh as he felt the lock shatter. He wrenched forward diving for the ghost and her deadly weapon. The ghost flailed to the ground with Dean's tackle.

"Blunt force trauma." The ghost mumbled creakily as blood poured from the back of her skull. Her dark eyes cleared to a murky brown before glazing over as she faded to the ground, and you could barely see the arms of her love wrapping around her waist to bring her down.

"She's gone, I promised you I'd get us out."

"Don't get to cocky yet Dean." Elizabeth struggled out and Dean looked up to see the girl he loved, the girl he had always loved with a forced smile on her lips and a bloody knife sticking out of her stomach.


	11. Hold on

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or an of its characters

"It's gonna be okay, I'm still getting us out of here." Dean raced to her side pulling his jacket away from tense shoulders and readying to lay it over her. "I... i have to get the knife out."

All Elizabeth could do is nod with a weak grimace as Dean knelt over her and placed his rough hands gently on the hilt of the knife. Then with an easing pull the knife withdrew its blade still slick with blood. Elizabeth yelped in pain as it withdrew but tried to blockade the emotion from her features. Dean pressed his jacket to the bloodied gash with hadn't stopped gushing the crimson liquid.

"Alright I'm going to carry you out of here." The he pushed his hands under her weakened form and readied to take her in his muscular arm. "Ready one…two…three."

And with a small heave Elizabeth was in the air pressing into Dean's chest. She heaved heavy breaths across his chest as he pulled her gently trying not to crush her barely conscious frame.

"Watch where you …grab touchy." Elizabeth joked but it was lost with the grimace which closely followed on its heels.

"Well we are love birds." Dean tried to joke back as he stared down at the frail girl. She didn't stare back like in the movies, no her pained blue eyes were sealed shut and her breathe had grown raspy. A grimace was stained on her rapidly paling lips.

"We're almost there, don't worry." Dean breathed almost silently trying more to reassure himself. He struggled outside trying not to show himself the pain he was feeling from the repeated blows he had received. As they reached the outdoors the bright light of the full moon over casted them and showed the extent of the injuries. Elizabeth's skin was sheet white and the rise of her chest had all but ceased. Sweat was gleaming on her forehead and he was sure his forehead was gleaming to. Her skin was near icy on his heated skin.

Realizing the time he was wasting he quickly laid Elizabeth down and fumbled around for his phone. The slick plastic slid threw his frantic fingers until he finally got a grasp. He had ten messages from Sam where was that boy?

"_Dean! Dean where are you?"_

" A ghost took us and Elizabeth's hurt, Sam you got to hurray!"

"_Okay, okay where are you?" _

"Outside an old abandoned building, I see Withrow park down the street."

"_That's like ten minutes from here, I'll be right there."_

"Sam."

"_Yeah Dean."_

"Hurray."

"_I will."_

With that the soft click of the phone shutting signified help was on the way. Dean bent down to Elizabeth and pressed his jacket to the wound. _'Just hold on a little longer'_ He thought as he focused on the lovely girl.

"Elizabeth you got to wake up." Dean stated gently brushing a finger across her cheek and nudging her shoulder. "Please wake up."

She still didn't stir and Dean could feel the tears filling his eyes as he checked her pulse. It was there but weak and her lungs were still pumping in oxygen. He could hear the rumble of the car as he felt the tears begin to fall on his cheeks and slowly slide down. It almost felt like in the rain.


	12. I hate hospitals

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or an of its characters

The ride to the hospital was a blur. It was the first time that there had been no argument. Sam had tried to ask questions in the beginning but one look at the watery stare from Dean and his words had died away. Sam had looked terrified when he saw Elizabeth's pale, still form and he wasn't trying to hide his fear. The entire ride Dean's heart had been beating a little faster and every worry had run across his mind.

The emergency room wasn't crowded when they arrived. The staff had immediately run over with a gurney on their heels when they saw the two tall men waltz in, one with a bloodied girl in his arms. Dean couldn't find anything to say during the wait. Every time he had opened his mouth no words would find their way out in the air. So Sam being the gentleman he is had started.

"What happened Dean?"

"That bitch ghost kidnapped us outside the restaurant. Well I guess adultnapped. Any ways she took us to that stupid building and she said that _'she was going to show the pain of love'_. Then she hurt her and I tried to stop her but I couldn't get to her in time before she…"

"Dean, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is! She asked for our help and I let her get hurt! I let the one that I wanted to save most get a knife threw the stomach!"

"DEAN! You got the thing that did this. You did help her, imagine what would have happened if you hadn't been there."

"Sam, I don't know what to do anymore." Dean said as his final wall crumbled and he let the damn of tears spill out over his face.

"Mr. Hetfield?" A young nurse questioned and Dean didn't even realize it was his alliance until Sam called out. "The doctor can tell you what's going on now."

Then she smiled cheekily and pointed them in the direction of a short scruffy man in a white coat. With one last glance at them as then stepped away. Dean all but ran to the doctor, screeching to a halt in front of the older man.

"You must be Mr. Hetfield." The stubby man stated sticking his hand out toward Dean, who quickly shook it before giving a questioning look. "Well she had to go into a minor surgery to sew up the wound. Before you worry, she came out of it fine and is resting in ICU. She is awake at the moment if you would like to see her, but only one at a time, and she has been administered a sedative so she will most likely be out in a few minutes."

"Thank you." Dean mumbled before swiveling his head to Sam and running off to Elizabeth's room.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Hey, last time I saw you it was killing an evil ghost." Elizabeth called to him giving a weak smile that was still unbelievably dazzling.

"And you were sitting there watching."

"Well I have a good excuse."

"Yeah, I know."

"So what happened to our lovely, _yawn,_ hostess?"

"Well," Dean snickered as he swayed over to the side of the hospital bed. "I sent her to hell."

He stated with a smile while stroking Elizabeth's cheek which now had a rosy color. Slowly she raised her arm, using the rest of her strength to clutch Dean's strong hand. Bleary eyed she stroked his thumb with the tip of her forefinger and kissed the side of his hand.

"Promise me you won't leave." She begged in a hushed tone, her voice going foggy.

"I promise." Satisfied with the answer Elizabeth gave a long yawn and slid into a deep sleep. Dean stood there for a few moments just holding her soft face his rough hands. She leaned trustingly into his touch and he could feel the even breathes which came out soft on his palm. Then he slowly removed his hand and knelt down to kiss her forehead before sitting down roughly in the stiff plastic chairs. He wasn't going anywhere.


	13. and trees

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or an of its characters

The world swam around him and must have been boiling. Every muscle ached with an intensity that wasn't from any hospital plastic chair. His head pounded and tightened, as if trying to combust. He didn't want to open his eyes again even though it couldn't get much worse. He was wrong. With a flicker of his eyelids a bright light bled into his eyes. His headache intensified even as he squeezed his no sore eyes closed.

"Dean, you all right?" A concerned voice questioned from across the room. Dean carefully reopened his eyes trying not to grimace as the pure light penetrated his pupils again.

"Your one to ask, miss internal bleeding."

"While amusing that is, not exactly an answer."

"I'm fine." Dean murmured after a second's hesitation, not able to stare straight into the innocent blue eyes. Well I guess he knew they weren't completely innocent anymore, but it was nice to believe.

"Sure you are because you are known for your truths."

"I am very virtues." Dean joked before a hoarse cough cut off his air supply. Elizabeth stared up at him questioningly along with a layer of concern; Desperate to get those blue fire eyes from looking through his shield he quickly changed the subject. "So, the doctor's said that you may be able to leave tomorrow."

"YES! I thought I was going to die of a mixture of hospital food and boredom."

"Well I've been here with you."

"You're point?"

Dean placed his palm over his heart and gave a aghast look of hurt before smiling back at the laughing girl in the hospital sheets.

"Fine I'll just go then." Dean sighed walking slowly to the door and giving dramatic pauses every few steps. "I'm leaving now…just a few more steps."

"You're a hunter, with that speed?" Elizabeth teased with crossed arms and high eyebrows.

"Yes, a very amazing, charming, good looking hunter."

"Oh, and modest too."

"Well your pretty good too."

"I should say so, the first time I see you in four years and I'm saving your butt."

"Hey, if I remember correctly I saved you this week too."

"Yeah whatever 'batman'."

"Sam told you about that?"

"Yes, it was quite hilarious if I say so myself."

"_Well don't say so."_ Dean spat, "It wasn't exactly my best line."

"Well I think it's cute, and I thought you were leaving."

"I am, and I'll see you bright and early to get you out of here."

"Sounds delightful." Elizabeth stated with an proper accent, "Only not too early because this is probably the last time I'll get to sleep in for a while."

"Well, I could just carry you out and you could stay asleep." Dean said with a smirk and flirtatious wriggle of his eye brows.

"My prince charming!"

"You know it." Dean stated sincerely "Bye."

"Bye Dean."

The second he stepped away from Elizabeth's hospital room his smile dropped. A grimace stained his lips since nobody was watching. The world continued to swirl the entire way out of the hospital and to the car. The impala roared to life to loud, making the headache now budding in his brain grow larger. He squinted and blinked away the light the entire way to the hotel. A rumble of coughs cascaded from his chest as the world blurred in and out of focus. The last blurry image being a tree before everything became pitch black.


	14. She fixed my car Sammy

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or an of its characters

"You were supposed to pick me up this morning so I didn't die of boredom you idiot. When I said not too early I didn't mean for you to wrap your precious car around a freaking tree." Someone's soft and worried voice cried next to Dean. Her sarcasm choked with tears as she tried to keep from breaking down into a heap, that would her seem weak. He could hear every word that came from the strong girl but stayed silent with eyes sealed shut because he couldn't seem to break his eyelids apart.

"You're going to die when you see your car, but I know you'll fix her." Elizabeth babbled with a soft smile until she could feel the damn break. Unshed tears flowed from her watery eyes and she clung to Dean's hand letting her forehead rest on his knuckles. "You promised not to leave me Dean and I've ever known you to go back on a promise. Don't be a liar now! Come on are you going to go down like this? You can't die by tree it's not dramatic enough. Please, Dean, please don't leave me alone."

Slowly she leaned forward and pressed her slim lips to his pale cheek letting her tears mix with the thin gleam of sweat. Dean painfully stretched his eyes open and stared at her as she cried into his hand not seeing his newly opened grey green eyes. "I'm keeping my promise."

"DEAN! You're awake!" Elizabeth stated with her widest smile then she slapped the side of his head gently with her palm.

"What was that for? I'm injured."

"Don't scare me like that again, jerk."

"I'll try my best so, how bad is my baby?"

"Not to good, you rammed her engine."

"No! What about my brother?"

"He's doing okay, giving the fact he was freaking out. But I mean he is the only one of us who hast been in the hospital." Elizabeth said beginning to babble to herself before looking at Dean's worried eyes, "and I am going to go tell him your awake."

"Thank you, would you mind if I could talk to him."

"Yeah no problem." Then with a smile she left the room stopping outside the door way to speak to a tall shadow. Dean scrunched his face and pinched the bridge of his nose to press the blossoming pain in his head away. A shocking pain shuddered up his spine and he clenched his teeth together to keep down the bile which was rising. Letting the pain fall from his features when Sam entered the crappy hospital room.

"Hey Sammy!"

"It's…never mind, how you doing?"

"I'm fine." Sammy gave him a cryptic look trying to glare through his mask but Dean wouldn't let it slip.

"Sure, now how did you wrap your car around a tree?"

"I must have dozed off after all it has been a couple of busy da…"

"No Dean, now how about you try the truth this time." Well it was part of the truth, he didn't technically lie. For a full three minutes the brothers stared each other down, before a glimmer of a grimace past behind Dean's pupils. Sam was one of the only people who would have noticed, and he did. Sam let concern drown out his frustration and softened his gaze till it was no more than a plea.

"Not the puppy eyes, Sammy." The pleading watch didn't even lessen let alone disappear. "Fine, I don't know why but I felt sort of…sick…ever sense that ghost."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, dizzy, and a bad headache, and then everything got blurry before I passed out."

"Okay, well, we will find out what's going on. Don't worry Dean."

"I'm not worrying it causes wrinkles." Dean smirked, rubbing a hand over his smooth cheek. Sam couldn't help but let a sliver of a smile run over his lips.

"We should tell Elizabeth…"

"No. I don't want her to worry; we can just tell her there is another victim or something…"

"What if she wants to meet this 'victim'?"

"Tell her we got it, I don't know, you're the college boy."

"Dean I still think she could help…"

"She could help!" A familiar voice called from the doorway. Dean flicked his eyes upward to stare at angry blue eyes across the room.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough."

"Oh, that much huh?"

"Yep, the doc wanted me to tell you that you can leave whenever but he recommends you stay to…"

"All right then let's go." Dean interjected peeling back the hospital sheets and beginning to hop up.

"Fine, but you have to promise that you will take it easy." She snarked with a sly smile knowing it was probably one of the hardest things to ask of him. With a grim look Dean nodded carefully breaking his hazel eyes away from Elizabeth's watch.

"I'm going to start the car…"

"You said that she was…"

"Well I fixed it some just so it gets started, now it's your turn. So, I'll start the car," Elizabeth stated slyly as she glided beside Dean. She placed her lips inches from his, her warm breathe washing over his pale face, and let his lips beg for hers before breathing out her next words. "We will talk later."

Then with a teasing peck on the cheek she strolled away, letting her tightly jeaned legs sway side to side slightly. With one last glance she was out of Dean's longing gave.

Sam looked at his love struck brother and chuckled, "Man, your screwed."


	15. Time needed

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or an of its characters

The dingy hotel bed had never looked more inviting. It squeaked and wheezed as Dean pressed all of his weight into it, collapsing fully. Elizabeth typed ferociously on the laptop on the end of the bed. Her slender back turned toward him and her honey blonde hair flowed over her shoulder. Dean left the lying comfort and sat up to stare over Elizabeth's shoulder.

"You find anything?" Dean questioned leaning his chin into the crook of her neck. She leaned her head into his as she continued to let her fingers parade over the keyboard.

"No." Elizabeth droned pausing over the keys for a moment and turning a warm gaze toward Dean. Slowly Dean pulled his arms around Elizabeth's slender halter top. He kissed her temple and pressed closer letting a gleeful smile drown his face.

"Maybe you should take a break." Dean cooed pushing his head right into her line of vision.

"What did you have in mind?" Elizabeth giggled trying to steady her pupils on the glowing screen but wavering slightly.

"Well…"

"I got it!"

"Okay whatever you want…"

"No, no not that. I'm talking about I found something."

"Oh," Dean stated disappointment appearing on his features, "What did you find?"

"It turns out that shooting herself through the skull was not Abigail's first attempt at suicide."

"What else did she do?"

"I was about to get to that, mister impatient." Elizabeth spat sarcastically, Dean sat there impatiently, waiting for her to go on.

"Well…"

"Well, what?"

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Not till you say sorry."

"Sorry."

"Like you mean it."

"Sorrry," Dean said pressing his lips to Elizabeth's cheek and giving her his best puppy eyes.

"Well this is awkward." A new voice called from the doorway. It was Sam, his eyes wide and cheeks burnt red.

"I was just telling Dean how I think I figured it out."

"Well, what is it?"

"Seriously is it genetic? Anyways, Abigail, didn't only shoot herself. It turns out ,by the coronary report, that she poisoned herself first. It was still in her system whenever she killed her self. That means…"

"What? What does it mean?" Dean interrupted, worried whenever he didn't get an annoyed glare, just a tearful side glance. She wouldn't meet his eyes.

"It means that it was enough poison to kill her, but I think that the pain was too much. That's why she drove a bullet into her brain."

"But, if she's already dead than how are we supposed to get rid of this poison?" Sam interjected his face tense with worry and mind running full speed.

"I don't know," Elizabeth murmured "But we need to find out soon. It says here that the specific poison Abigail used gave 48 hours, at most, before…you know what."

"Don't worry we'll figure it out, I'm just worried about how on earth she got it I me. I feel violated."

Dean tried to use his usual sarcasm but the world was swirling again. An excruciating pain shot through his skull, prying at the sides as if trying to split it open. He tried to keep his face plane though, his smile twisting around into a grimace.

"Dean! Dean, honey are you okay?" Elizabeth questioned, watching as he pinched the bridge of his nose. A raspy cough escaped his throat as he slammed his palms into the sides of his head. Blood sputtered from his rapidly paling lips as he sucked in rugged breathes.

"Dean." Elizabeth cried falling forward in time to snatch up Dean's falling form. Knives were stabbing him in the gut. He couldn't imagine the pain which coursed through him was from a liquid. "Stay with me Dean."

He could hear her sobbing over him. Her salty tears splashed onto his cheeks as she cradled him, confused o what to do.

"I..I'm okay." Dean shuddered out the wave of pain beginning to subside and leaving a low ache. Painfully he struggled up letting the world come into focus again. He wiped away the blood from his lip and leaned into the end of the bed. Elizabeth pressed next to him scrubbing away the remnants of her tears. Slowly he lifted a heavy limb to Elizabeth's cheek and wiped away a salty tear. "I'm fine."

"Sure you are." Elizabeth choked out pulling herself up and shuffling over to Sam. "We need to figure this out fast."

"I know, I don't think he has much longer if we don't."


	16. I love you

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or an of its characters

"Hey! Don't talk about me like I'm not here. I can speak for myself thank you."

"I think it's affecting his mood too." Sam snickered turning to his pursed lip brother. Dean huffed and fell back on the mattress letting out a pitiful yelp with the sudden movement. Sam glanced toward Elizabeth whose entire face was drenched in worry. He could see her mind working furiously behind her expression as she bit at her lip.

"What about burning the body?" Sam asked flailing his eyes back and forth between his brother and Elizabeth.

"The ghost is already gone she isn't the problem, it's the poison she already injected." Elizabeth sated keeping her voice level and shaking her head side to side slowly. "I think we need to call her back."

"What? No way." Dean yelled from the bed as he shot up ram rod straight, not even paying attention to the stab of agony from the sudden motion.

"It's are only chance Dean. Please let's just try." Elizabeth pleaded innocently, Dean pressed his lips into a thin line and made a short nod, careful not to grimace. 'Thank you' she mouthed knowing that is was hard to pull something back out once they'd stuffed it in hell. Especially after being the one pulled out.

"That's in the journal, I'll go grab it from the car." Sam stated racing from the room and jogging towards the car. Elizabeth rummaged through the bag looking for candles and matches when two arms slid over her shoulders.

"I'll be fine." Dean said firmly into Elizabeth's hair.

"What if you aren't? I mean who knows how many times you've been close to death, so how do you know your luck hasn't ended?"

"I have something to stay here for, I'm not done yet."

Elizabeth twisted around and smiled widely, before pressing her lips gently to Dean's. Somewhere far above there must have been angels singing. They sat like that until a gruff voice cleared his throat. They pulled apart slowly and stared up at the humorous stare of Sam. Elizabeth turned bright red and Dean smiled proudly.

"We should start." Elizabeth interjected, grabbing out the candles and a lighter.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"This is boring." Dean droned setting his chin into his palm with a groan.

"Be patient." Elizabeth said through a smile. They had done the ritual and now waited in only the warm glow of the candles. Dean leaned back letting his eyelids fall closed and exhaustion consume him. Right as the rapidly moving world began fade a cool breeze blew through the room.

"What do you want?" An icy voice cackled, sending shivers up Dean's spine. He opened his weary eyes to stare at the pale figure before him.

"Take the poison back." Elizabeth barked tensing her muscles and leaning toward the apparition.

"Only if you set me free."

"No!" Dean boasted before anyone else could answer.

"Then maybe I'll just get out myself, and leave you to DIE!" The ghost spat through a tortured smile.

"I'd like to see you try." Dean laughed leaning in toward the ghastly woman.

"As you wish." With that Sam flew from the outside of circle and smacked into the wall, closing his bleary eyes afterward. The agonizing pain shot back through Dean. His knees buckled and fell back again clutching his side. A cry of pain shot through the air as a fury of raspy coughs paraded from his chest.

"Dean! Let him go you bitch!" Elizabeth cried crawling toward the gasping man. A layer of sweat now painted his paling skin as he gasped for air.

"What do you want to happen huh? You want everyone to go through the misery you went through? For them to loose love like you lost. You want me to put a bullet through my head? Well you know what? I'm not as weak as you. If you kill him you will accomplish nothing. Does it really make you feel better to tear apart lives? You don't even love that man any more…"

"Yes I do! I will always love him!"

"No you don't!" Elizabeth screamed pulling from Dean's ide and staring down the ghost. She stepped closer to the deadly thing and tensed her jaw in fury. "Cause he sure as hell wouldn't love what you have turned yourself into!"

The woman stood there, unblinking, motionless. Then a scream of pain was thrown from her throat and her head whipped back. Her chest began to beat as if her heart as if an engine was turning on. Her shoulders thrust backwards with every low beat which echoed inside her chest. She brought thin fingers to the pace which continued to thump. A pulse began to radiate from her body. Moving out more and more until it threw Elizabeth backward. She clutched Dean as the beats pummeled them.

The woman shook violently her scream reaching a new level and blasting through the glass windows of the hotel room. A bright white light drenched the room before fading to nothing. Leaving the grungy room pitch black.

"I love you." Elizabeth moaned into Dean's ear before darkness consumed her barely hearing an audible reply.

"I love you too."


	17. No worry lines

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or an of its characters

A blinding light burned through the room when Sam finally awoke. A torturous sun beat down on his achy body as he strained to sit up. Immediately hunter mode clicked on and Sam glanced wildly around. The pale woman was gone and the room was in rambles. Dean lay in a crumpled heap with Elizabeth by him. Her arm thrown over him protectively in her sleep.

"Dean." Sam barked as he used the wall for support. There was no motion across the room, not even a flicker of his eyelids. Sam stumbled forward carefully leveling himself done to his unconscious brother. "Dean."

Gently Sam jostled his brother's shoulder getting harder as still no recognition came across the features of his brother's face. "Come on Dean."

Still nothing. Then he swiftly slapped the back of his head with his palm. Two wild hazel eyes flailed open and stared up at him. He tried to push himself upward with a painful grunt. A barrage of pain swept over his features and his jaw tensed to keep from crying out.

"Elizabeth." Dean called out glancing down to the unconscious girl beside him. "Sammy what happened?"

"I don't know Dean. She threw me against the wall and I was knocked out, I just now woke up. Where's the ghost? Are you okay?"

"Well isn't this twenty questions." Dean grumbled shaking Elizabeth slightly, "She's gone, Elizabeth got rid of her. That's when I passed out and yeah I'm fine, just kind of swore. What about you?"

"Yea I'm fine, just a killer headache." Sam mumbled helping Dean to lift Elizabeth up on the hotel bed.

"Elizabeth come on wake up." Dean coaxed rubbing her slender shoulders with his warm palm. Slowly he kneeled and placed a gentle kiss on her pink lips. Her eyes opened wearily and pressed into the heated lips on her own.

"I feel like a princess." She mumbled struggling up and leaning heavily on the headboard a small tired smile stained on her mouth. Then her eyes widened wildly and she glanced around the room. "She's gone right? Are you okay? How long have I been out?"

"Geez, your just like Sam, who, what, when, where, why." Dean joked Elizabeth's tense lips and cold stare making his sarcasm drop off as he shuddered to continue, "Yeah she's gone and I'm fine, are you okay?"

"Yeah just a little nerve racked I guess."

"Alright, umm Sam can I talk to you?" Dean question tilting his head to the doorway and motioning toward there with his eyes. Sam nodded solemnly and followed his retreating brother.

"What is it Dean?"

"Ummm, Sam I was wondering do you think Elizabeth could, you know, tag along with us?"

"Yeah, sure Dean."

"Thanks Sammy." Dean stated with a grin as he began to turn back into the room.

"Wait Dean," Sam called making his brother turn back on his heels and look at him in anticipation, "you really care about her don't you."

"Yeah Sam, I do." With that they turned back to the hotel room and strolled back to the bed. "Elizabeth I was, well we were, wondering if you wanted to tag along you know."

"I'd love to Dean, and Sam." Elizabeth said through a smile and throwing her arms around Dean's broad shoulders.

Sam grinned and he stood there smiling like an idiot. Somehow he was okay with that. He didn't often get to grin like that. So he soaked in the moment of Dean being happy. No worry lines lining his brow and everyone in their new larger hunting trio actually safe. At least for now.


	18. Sequel Already out!

**Author's note: Hi this is supernaturalloverja,**

**I would like to inform you that I am adding more stories to this one(in other words i am making it a series). I hope you enjoyed the first in my new series. I promise to start writing the next one soon, so watch for it. The name of my series will be the Found series and there will be more life or death experiences, twists, turns, and maybe some guest appearances. I also hope that you like Elizabeth and don't hate me for making Dean's dream girl. I thought they went together well. Plz if you haven't reviewed left it isn't to late and i'd love your feed back. **

**From the writer of Lost Love, Supernaturalloverja. **


End file.
